Betray Me 'If you can think of some plot, send it'
by MckayZielke
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara was his first case, and they both knew it. So what will Uzumaki Naruto do when Gaara decides to trade information on his life for sex? And how will Uchia Sasuke feel about this when he finds out? NaruGaa now on Hiatas


_It was hard; telling Gaara to stop when it meant that he was getting better at talking about himself. When it meant that my boss would never trust me with an important case again. When it meant that everything I had been through, everything I had given up, and everyone I had hurt would mean nothing. But, didn't I have to do it? Didn't I have to tell him that this 'relationship' could not continue? Someone was bound to find us and then I would loose my job. Not to mention the fact that he was the one that presented the idea of selling my body to him for information on his life!_

_I think he felt that I was no longer participating in his ministrations for he stopped to stare at me, his hot mouth still over my cock, his tongue stopping in mid-lick, and his teeth in mid-scrape. I had forgotten for the moment that he was wonderful at this, touching me in ways few had, making me feel like I wasn't the piece of slime that I was. But I knew I was worthless, knew that I could, no, should never be happy again for all the things that I had done with him beyond my lover's back._

_"Gaara…" My tone was breathy and short; the type of voice that always turned him on. Perhaps speaking wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps I could enjoy it this one last time… no! I had to end this and now. "Please let me go," I whispered still._

_I knew he would not listen to me though. I knew he would continue doing whatever he pleased with my body because I had sold it to him and he was not about to give it up for anything._

_His bright green eyes narrowed at my command and he did not obey, like I knew he would not. Gaara continued to give me head and my body refused to listen to me and stop him. What was I supposed to do? How did I stop him when his tongue flicked over my head like that, when his mouth moved so carefully over my cock, when his teeth bit into my flesh at just the right spots to make my vision swim and my head to go to cloud nine?_

_I came aggressively in his mouth, nothing short of the usual and Kyuubi marveled at the fact that I came so much faster and more violently with Gaara than I ever had with Sasuke. Oh god, Sasuke, my lover, my boyfriend, the one I had left for Gaara. The only one to ever really care about me from my childhood and I betrayed him! I was worthless, scum to the earth and everyone from my childhood was right; I needed to go and die._

_And, as Gaara pushed his large manhood inside of me, I wished, not for the first time, that I had not agreed to this. I wished I wasn't such a damn genus. And I wished that I had never even heard of the mass murderer Sabaku no Gaara._

* * *

My eyes were eager, young, and innocent to the horrors my future would present.

"You can do it," he whispered in my ear and I kissed my boyfriend shyly.

It was my first day of psychological work. No more training, no one to hold my hand; just me and my psychopathic client for the first time in my life.

It was hectic in the institute, with patients screaming, crying for help, nurses and the doctors who prescribed the meds rushing here and there with eager interns following them like lost puppies dieing for some sign of approval. Sasuke waved a hand and the intern who had rushed up to ask him a question rushed just as quickly away, his tail tucked between his legs.

"Here's your office, love." It wasn't like Sasuke to show so much affection but he knew I loved it whenever he made it very clear to his female suitors that he was playing for my team alone.

"Thanks, again. For the job and…" he put a finger in front of my lips and I wanted to chuckle. Leave it to Sasuke to do everything that happens in the movies.

"It was my pleasure; even if this place is a hell hole you are sure to make my life and those of your patients much better."

I kissed him bye and rushed into my office. This wasn't the first time I had come here but it would be the first time that I was able to actually see a patient.

I sat down at my desk, excited as a child at Christmas who just _knows _he's getting exactly what he wanted, as I eagerly awaited my patient's arrival. I noticed a red folder on my desk and opened it with curious eyes. Ah, it was my patient's file, a picture was tacked onto the inside of a very young boy, his eyes a troubled bluish-green without pupils, his hair a fire red that was spiked everywhere. His face was set in a horrid pout, anger burning from him with an amount of intensity that I was hard pressed to see how he hadn't melted the camera. He looked six or seven but the folder insisted that he was at least twenty-three. His name was printed at the top right corner of the picture: Sabaku no Gaara. I read through his folder briefly at first and then with more attention.

He had killed thirty-five people in the last month before he was brought to this facility—they weren't entirely sure how many he had killed in all. There weren't that many details of his killings but, from what was in the folder, he had tortured most of his victims, making them suffer immensely before killing them. It said that he only went after a certain clientele but it did not specify what types of people he killed. It seemed odd that they would leave out that specific detail but I didn't have time to question it before there was a knock at my door.

My client was here and there was no going back now.

"Come in," my voice squeaked a little and I coughed briefly as the door opened. I expected to see an older version of the child in the folder step in but a horde of guards piled into the room, scrunching into my slightly large office and that was when I realized why they had given me such a spacious office right off the bat: it was so Mr. Sabaku's entourage could fit. They sat the young man into his chair and chained him down heavily.

I had yet to see the insane man and I wondered when I would as the head guard nodded at me as if signaling to begin.

"Uh," I looked around them and caught a brief flash of crayon red hair before I swung a look at the guards, "Why are you still here? No offense of course." I held up my hands in a sign of peace but the guard brushed it off like it was nothing.

"You are not to be left alone with him."

"How am I supposed to talk to him through a wall of people?"

He glared at me suddenly, "Very carefully."

I snorted and stood up for a moment, "Then you might as well take him back to his cell."

The guard now looked perplexed, "Why?"

"I see now why he never talked before," I scoffed at his confused look, "Who would ever spill his guts in a room full of men who would just…I don't know, not sympathize." I continued in a rush of breath to stop the bewilderment from spreading, "Have any of the others before me made you leave the room?"

"Certainly not," he seemed on steadier ground now, knowing that I would never really want to be alone in the same room as a lunatic.

"Well, that's just how it's going to be. You can stand outside," I held up an air horn and blew it.

"Agh!" a collective yell went up in the room, I had had that air horn for three years and it was the loudest I had ever found.

"I'll just use this bad boy to alert you if I need you, k?"

"That is highly unorthodox."

"Isn't he chained to his chair?"

"I don't think you realize just how bad this guy is." He stepped close to me, "It wouldn't be the first time he got out of chains…somehow."

He let the word hang in the air for a moment and I wondered how Mr. Sabaku could have managed that.

"I have an air horn. I think I'll be fine."

The guard looked back at the group behind him, seemingly to stare at Gaara before he glanced back at me. "You're just as crazy as the people here."

"I have to be, in order to reach them on a level not previously attained before." The determination in my eyes must have won him over because he ordered his men to stand outside the unlocked door, alert and ready to rush in with stun guns set to extra high.

"I like you, kid, and I hope you don't die," and with that parting comment he left me alone with the most psychopathic killer in the entire establishment.

The first thing I noticed about Sabaku no Gaara was the tattoo above his left eye, it was the kanji for love and I wouldn't learn that it was ironic—for Gaara had never known real love—until much later.

"Hello," I smiled and he stared blankly back at me, "Aren't you glad they aren't breathing down your neck anymore?"

No response.

"Would you like to know my name?"

Nothing.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you." I tried on a large smile and he just stared.

I tried getting him to talk, chatting about useless things, hoping to get something out of him. Before I knew it though, the hour was over and his guards were hustling him away, loosening him from his chair just long enough to clasp mobile chains to his limbs. I was shocked at how utterly quickly and unproductively our hour had been and I wanted to talk with my boss immediately.

* * *

Sasuke held me in his arms as he slept. I had been unable to even fall asleep, Gaara circling my brain but I didn't dare move for fear that I would wake him up. Until my thoughts began to drive me crazy so I did wake him.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, hoping he would already be awake even though I knew he wasn't.

"What?" he asked groggily, not even opening his dark black eyes.

"Gaara didn't talk at all, not once."

He sighed heavily and cracked a single eye open, "You already told me that. Naruto; go to sleep."

"But how can i…?"

"Go. To. Sleep."

So I did.

* * *

The next day found me sleepily sitting at my desk, trying really hard not to pass out. Tsunade—my boss—had told me that I had to get Gaara talking within the next two weeks or they would find someone else. She didn't like how I had the guards outside the room but had accepted it in return for the stupid time limit.

I heard their approach and perked up, wanting to get inside the young man's head pretty badly now that he had proved problematic. The burly guards went through the routine of chaining him to his chair and left. The guard had also wanted to test my air horn but I told him that I didn't want to waist the air.

We stared each other down for a couple of minutes before I broke the tense silence, "Good morning, Mr. Sabaku."

He said nothing, which was what I expected. I pulled out his red colored file and flipped through it, even though I already knew what I wanted to talk about.

"So, your mother died giving birth to you, right?"

A tighter glare came from the silent figure in front of me.

"And your father handed you off to your mother's brother, correct?"

He snarled, actually making a threatening sound that made my skin crawl, "Careful, Uzumaki-san." His voice was deep and oddly sensual. It kind of reminded me of Sasuke's only much more evil sounding.

I gulped; trying not to show just how scary Gaara was to me. "Uh," I glanced at him, almost hiding behind the file now and I saw a cruel smirk on his lips. "This says that your older sister, Temari reported that your uncle abused you. Was this statement true?"

He stared at me, apparently done talking. That little smirk was still there and my entire body was broken out in goose bumps. I was horrified and I wasn't even sure as to why.

I suddenly realized we were at a stale mate. He wouldn't talk, and I couldn't make him.

And then I got an idea as to how I could convince him to talk. "This is the only thing you're aloud to do, right? They lock you up in a windowless cell, covered in padding and all alone until you come to these sessions. What if I just stopped seeing you, asked for a different patient." I stood from my desk and came around to the front, suddenly finding a blind confidence. "No other psychiatrist will take your case, you will spend the rest of your life in that cage without any change in scenery; ever.

"Unless…" I trailed off, letting his own mind do some thinking.

"You're pathetic," he sighed and the smirk was back, almost a full-out smile that would have sent many men into a fear filled frenzy.

The guards burst into the room and hustled Sabaku no Gaara away. The hour was over.

* * *

Sasuke stood beside me as we watched the basketball game. I blew my air horn continuously, excited that Gaara had said four words to me when no other psychiatrist before me had even gotten him to utter a sound. The air horn was loud to my ears even above the roar of the cheers coming from the crowd but I just laughed at Sasuke's pain.

At the midway point Sasuke took me out to the concession stand and ordered us some grub, which we scarfed down just in time to see the ending of the game.

The team we were rooting for scored a point and I blew the air horn, which was barely heard over the roar of the crowd. Sasuke's older brother had scored the final winning point.

Sasuke shoved me onto his bed, his mind foggy from the weed we had smoked with his brother. I had already torn my clothes off and we were now working on his. He stopped me, shoved me back when we got to his boxers and he pulled himself out. I spread my legs, lifting my bottom so he could see everything and have easy access. This was one of those times when we didn't feel like messing around with four play, with teasing each other all that much. We just wanted to fuck.

He lubed up very quickly and pressed himself against my entrance; easily dipping his head in before pulling it back out to tease me, rubbing it up and down my opening without actually putting it inside of my body.

"Good God Sasuke, just shove it in!"

He chuckled before complying.

* * *

I was sore and limping when I walked into the office the next morning as I explained to Tsunade that Gaara had talked but not about much.

"Really? That's impossible! You're just a rookie, how could you have gotten him to talk?"

"I don't know, but maybe I will be able to really get him going soon."

"We could only hope for as much. Why don't you go see him now? You can have more time too, if you think you can get him talking."

"I know I will try."

"Well then you can page me if you want more time then."

"Thank you." I bowed politely and walked out of the office with a small smile on my face.

I stared at Gaara, and he stared at me. We sat silently for a very long time before he smirked at me.

"What?"

"My file, it doesn't say my type." He even chuckled a little and I paled without being able to control it in the least.

How had he seen his own file? "Ah, interesting…" I opened his file and saw a little piece of bleached blonde hair stuck to the inside of the red folder. "Do you know how this got here?" I tried to act nonchalant but it wasn't working very well.

"Would you like to hear the story of my first victim?" I stared silently. "Most people would say yes to that, Naruto-kun."

"I would, of course."

He looked around the room for a moment, searching for something with his eyes that wasn't there. "Yeah, yeah… The cops don't know about her. I don't think anyone does.

"I like you, you're different, inexperienced." He leaned forward and I nervously reached for my air horn. "I could easily break free and kill you before they could stop me.

"But I don't wanna kill you!" he smiled creepily at me, "I want you to live so that you can alleviate my boredom, if what you said was true."

"You were listening yesterday?"

"I listen to everything you say."

He was more serious than I liked but I sat back in my chair—the air horn in my lap. "Then let me be the listener."

He chuckled, "But what will I gain?"

"That's not how this kind of thing works."

"It should be." He narrowed his eyes at me and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Wouldn't you like to know what my type is?"

"You were going to tell me about your first victim."

He sighed, like he was impatient with me. "What would you be willing to do for a ticket into my brain?"

I shook my head, knowing that I absolutely needed this job, or I may never be hired by anyone else. Not being able to get your first patient to cooperate would look horrible on any resume. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sabaku, I can't be willing to do anything."

"Kiss me," he said, continuing before I could say anymore, "Kiss me and I'll tell you every little detail about my first victim."

I shook my head and said nothing. He stared me down, knowing—somehow I knew he knew—that I _needed _him to talk. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

"That would cost you a feel."

"Excuse me?"

"You would have to let me touch you in an inappropriate place." He smiled lecherously and I realized that his file had neglected to mention that he was a pervert.

"You can't do that even if I let you, those chains are…" but he held up his hands, standing in a fluid motion to show that the chains were not holding anything but the chair to the floor.

I reached for the air horn, pushing the button with all my might. A small squeak emerged and then the hiss of what little air was left came whistling out almost too quietly to hear. It must have run out at the basketball game…

Gaara was next to my chair, whispering in my ear seductively, "Are you going to scream for me, baby?"

I jerked away from him, managing to not get anywhere while rooted in place by his cold hands holding the chair firmly. His hands then slid off the chair and down my body to my privates where he grasped them roughly, his touch harsh and shockingly pleasant. I groaned in shock, moving my face towards him to tell him to stop. Gaara's lips hit mine suddenly and the next thing I knew I was being kissed by him. It lasted only a couple of seconds before he let me go, reluctantly moving away from me and sitting calmly in his seat. I watched in shock as he returned the chains to their proper places, having to snap his bones so that they would fit but doing it like there was absolutely no pain.

"My type," he said, licking his lips like a predator, "Is blonde men, blue eyes, tan skin, pouty lips, innocent enough to be fun to take advantage of, and preferably with some tattoos.

"My first victim wasn't a man, it was a girl, she fit the profile I just told you about and she was young. Beautiful creature, screamed a lot though. That kinda screaming makes it difficult for you to get away with it, but I managed." he smirked at me, "And the police still don't know about her… I suppose this information is worth a little more than a copped feel…?"

"No!" I suddenly got control of myself, "That was… Why would you…?"

"Prison—for this must be a prison to me—gets very lonely and dull, Naruto-kun. I won't go any farther than we agree upon, ever. I could have raped you, killed you, done anything to you that I wanted and I didn't because that's not what had been agreed on."

"I didn't agree to that!"

"No, but I did. Next time you can decide with me. How's this, I get to suck you off and I tell you anything you want to know about her."

I was panting now, about to hyperventilate from the utter shock that he was inducing. I was his type, my boss had sent me in here knowing that I was in more danger than any other person in the building because I fit the bill _perfectly _for this killer and she hadn't even told me!

I didn't notice that he was beside me until he had turned my chair to face him. On his knees, Gaara unzipped my pants and stroked my dick. I wanted to tell him to stop but the dangerous look in his eyes stilled my throat. The opportunity to get into his head was extremely tempting too…

"Naughty you, a tattoo, does Tsunade-hime know of it?" he smirked and bit my orange and blue snake.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked me from base to tip, his tongue ring—I didn't think those were allowed in this asylum—pleasantly pressed against my shaft and a picture of Sasuke entered my head. I put my hands on his head, trying to get him to stop now that I had a picture of my boyfriend's head in my mind but he slapped my hands away harshly.

"Stop, I can't do this!" I cried and he stopped licking me for a moment before his mouth engulfed my cock, taking me to the hilt and I moaned with delight. Sasuke didn't give blowjobs, ever, and when he used to he never deep throated like that.

Gaara gave me amazing head, swallowing my seed greedily, suckling until every last drop was able to slide down his throat. He kissed my penis lovingly before tucking it back into my pants, zipping me up very carefully before returning to his seat.

"Her name was Anna, and she called herself my girlfriend. I was nine or ten years old and I don't remember my reason for killing her. I think she just got on my nerves or something. I took her out behind the school one day, telling her that I wanted to kiss her. I didn't, I choked her instead, taking my little hands and squeezing her neck until her pretty little eyes popped right out of her head. I sat and watched her, waiting for her to wake up because she had passed out; probably from shock.

"I was shocked too, when those green orbs just popped right out of her head. It made me chuckle…

"When she awoke she screamed about not being able to see, asking me why I had done what I did. I punched her, telling her to shut the fuck up or I'd really kill her. I was going to anyway but she didn't know that yet. I told her to eat dirt, and she whimpered, she had cried and begged me to not make her do anything but when I put my hands around her neck she ate the dirt pretty quickly. I laughed at her while she did it and she cried without eyeballs."

I looked at Gaara with dispassion, not wanting to hear this in detail but doing it anyway without complaint.

"I took off her clothes and tried raping her. I was so young I didn't really know what I was doing. But my father had raped women in front of me before so I got the gist of it. The only result was frustration though, all that pent up energy and too young to let it all go in that explosive release that I just gave you." He smirked and I realized that he must really like smirking. "I beat her some more, calling her a whore, a slut, a bitch, things like that because my father had made women cry like that when he violated them."

"So you're father…"

"Ah ah ah, we haven't made an agreement concerning things about my father, unless you want more."

"No, please finish."

He smirked, taunting me with his power over my life. "When I got tired of that I made her eat her eyeballs before I took her to a river and drowned her. I let her body float away and they never found her."

* * *

Tsunade looked at me in astonishment as I recited the story, leaving out the certain comment of him making me have a release, and she just couldn't believe it.

"He also told me about his type of victims." I glared at her, "Tan skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, any of this ringing a bell?"

"I'm sorry," she said, looking distraught, "I didn't think you would take the case if you knew."

"Yeah well, now I know and I'm a little bit pissed."

"And you have every right to be. Look, I have another case, an Uchia Itachi, if you would like me to transfer you to him…"

"Nope," I stood, gathered my coat and suitcase, "I'll keep Gaara, I see no reason why I shouldn't. he doesn't want to hurt me, he just wants to keep from being bored."

I felt gross in my own skin as Sasuke gathered me up in his arms and kissed the side of my neck sweetly. "How was work?"

"Gaara spoke, a lot."

"Really?" he spun me around gently and I couldn't look him in the eyes. "That should be good news…"

"It is, he told me about this little girl, his first victim. No one knew about her but him until he told me."

"I wonder why he told you?"

"Yeah, me too." I couldn't tell him I was Gaara's type and I certainly couldn't tell him about what Gaara had done to me.

So I let Sasuke do whatever he wanted with me that night without protest.

* * *

"So, here we are again." Gaara was smirking, excited.

"Listen, Mr. Sabaku, what happened yesterday cannot happen again. That is final."

His smile slipped and fell, he stood from his chair, already having broken free. "I'm sorry, I thought I was being generous for even giving you the choice. For giving you information for things I would otherwise being doing to you for nothing."

I gulped and glared at the same time.

* * *

im gonna add more to this later, when i have time to write, and will make it into a oneshot


End file.
